Komik
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Furihata Kouki, enam belas tahun. Siswa kelas satu SMA Seirin. Diketahui akan melakukan dan mengabaikan apa saja demi mendapatkan komik kesukaannya. Drabble AkaFuri


_**Komik**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Oknum-oknum yang tak sengaja terlibat (C) Yang punya #heh**_

_**Warning:**_

_**BL, hanya sebuah drabble, awas typo, OOC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Furihata Kouki, enam belas tahun. Siswa kelas satu SMA Seirin. Terdaftar sebagai calon Nyonya Akashi masa depan—didaftarkan oleh Tuan Muda Akashi sendiri, dan perkataannya absolut! Terdeteksi sebagai penyuka komik tingkat akut. Diketahui akan melakukan dan mengabaikan apa saja demi mendapatkan komik kesukaannya.<p>

Seperti sekarang—

"Sei, lihat! Komik Voli! nomor 12 sudah terbit!" seru Kouki, gembira setengah mati melihat komik kesukaannya telah menelurkan volume terbaru. Dengan segera ia menyeret Akashi Seijuurou, kapten menakutkan dari Rakuzan, yang tengah menemaninya memilih komik di toko buku langganannya.

Akashi menghela napas, sedikit ogah-ogahan karena ia tak suka komik. "Oh, komik yang pemerannya ada yang mirip denganmu itu, ya?" komentarnya. Kouki kecilnya memang suka mencekokinya dengan komik bernuansa olahraga bola voli tersebut, makanya Akashi jadi tahu saja.

Yah, semacam, "Sei! Yang berkacamata ini mirip denganmu!" padahal sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya! Lihat saja, pemuda berkacamata di dalam komik tersebut punya tinggi hampir seratus semblan puluh senti dan berambut pirang. Mananya yang mirip Akashi, sedangkan ia saja berambut merah dan tidak punya tubuh setinggi itu?

Baiklah, Akashi sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui dirinya memang pendek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kenyataan kok. Hanya kali ini saja ia mengaku.

Selesai urusan beli komik, Akashi mengajak chihuahua kesayangannya untuk makan siang di restoran yang tiga kali aduhai. Aduhai rasanya. Aduhai tempatnya. Aduhai harganya. Berharap Kouki tersayang akan senang kalau diajak makan bersamanya.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Kouki?" tanya Akashi begitu keduanya duduk. Ia dan sang chihuahua duduk berseberangan, dibatasi meja bulat tertaplak putih yang menjuntai hingga lantai. Di atas meja bahkan dilengkapi dengan lilin dan berbagai hiasan lain.

Kouki tak langsung menjawab, namun seketika membuka ranselnya. Tuan muda keluarga Akashi yang duduk di hadapannya hanya memperhatikan saja tatkala bungsu Furihata itu mengeluarkan sebuah komik. Tentu saja komik yang baru saja dibelinya tadi.

Akashi hanya diam saja. Kouki sendiri asyik membaca komiknya, tidak peduli sekitar dan kadang-kadang tertawa karena lelucon dalam komik. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Akashi yang dilontarkan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Habis kesabaran, Akashi berdehem keras. Membuat Kouki menengadah dan berpaling dari komiknya. Oh, tak hanya Kouki ternyata, seluruh pelanggan bahkan pelayan restoran tersebut menoleh kepada si merah seketika.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung sadar daratan. Ia menutup komiknya, memutuskan untuk membacanya di rumah daripada melihat Akashi marah. "Ma-maaf, Sei. Aku tak mendengar... Ka-kau bilang apa tadi?" ucapnya terbata.

Kapten Rakuzan itu melipat kedua tangannya, menatap Kouki datar. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya gugup. Gawat, Akashi kalau marah sudah pasti dan jelas menakutkan!

"Se-Sei?" panggil si mungil. Ia telah menyimpan komiknya ke dalam ransel, sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau Akashi akan merebut lalu merobeknya jadi serpihan. Kouki tak mau itu terjadi karena dia sudah susah-payah menabung demi mendapatkan seri terbaru dari komik favoritnya tersebut.

Calon kepala keluarga Akashi masa depan itu berdiri, melangkah ke arah kekasih cokelatnya sebelum menarik tangan itu. Membawanya keluar dari restoran tanpa sempat memakan bahkan memesan apa pun.

Terkejut, Kouki pasrah saja saat Akashi membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. "S-Sei... kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya takut. Akashi tak menjawab, ia hanya menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan kendaraan tersebut entah kemana.

"Pulang," sahut Akashi singkat. Kouki terdiam dengan perasaan bersalah. "Seharian ini kau mengabaikanku karena komikmu. Sekarang akan kubuat kau mengabaikan komikmu itu demi aku," katanya posesif, dengan seringai selebar kucing Chesire.

Sejenak, Kouki mematung tidak mengerti. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menanggapi. "Bagaimana caranya?" ia bertanya polos. Tidak menyadari efek kepolosannya itu yang bisa berakibat pada tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Seringai Akashi yang sudah lebar sekarang tambah lebar lagi. Ia menghentikan mobil mahalnya perlahan di sebuah tempat parkir. Oh, mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Kouki ternyata. Akashi turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya bagi Kouki, seperti seorang suami kepada istri.

Namun, Akashi tidak langsung menyingkir begitu membukakan pintu, melainkan menahan tubuh Kouki di jalur keluar agar tak langsung turun. Kouki mengerjap tak mengerti, tubuhnya semakin terdorong ke belakang tatkala si merah mendekatkan diri kepadanya.

Suara berat dan napas yang hangat itu sampai ke telinganya. "Kau akan tahu begitu tiba di kamar."

Oh, ini hari terburuk!

* * *

><p>End.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Ada yg bisa menebak komik apa yg dibaca n dibeli Kouki? #heh


End file.
